


XMAS/NEW YEARS DRABBLE FEST 2018

by Mistress_of_Undertail



Series: Misty's Undertail Tales [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Prostitution, Somnophilia, chapter 6 is the potential underage chapter...thus far, dubcon, more to be added - Freeform, noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Undertail/pseuds/Mistress_of_Undertail
Summary: Here are all the drabbles I wrote for December 2017/New Years 2018 when I asked my followers to send me a pairing and a trope/kink/situation.The first one:"The Offer" -  Anon: "Could you maybe write something from your eating honey au with spicyhoney“SpicyHoney prompt set in the Eating Honey/Finding Honey Series.Honey wants Papyrus, so his edgier version makes a offer. Canon to the Honey Series.Tags: Implied Fellcest, Alcoholism/Use, Papcest. More to come hopefully.





	1. The Offer

**Author's Note:**

> I am running low on time, so I will edit this with a better summary another time. I just wanted to get it off Tumblr in case something happens tomorrow.

“Sigh. This is getting OLD.”

Honey blinked awake, peeling the side of his face off one of Grillby’s sticky tables. Across from him, Sans was still asleep, a small pool of drool under his face. Between them was an empty bottle of whiskey and two turned over shot glasses. Papyrus was standing beside the table with his arms crossed and his face full of disdain.

“Seriously, you two need a better hobby!” Papyrus said before reaching down and pulling his brother into his arms. Sans didn’t even stir, head falling against his brother’s shoulder as he dozed on. “Come on. You two need a shower before dinner. WHICH YOU WILL EAT!”

“Yes, mom,” Honey said, but instead of getting up, he leaned back against the booth’s plastic cushion, closing his eyes. “But how about a little kiss to wake me up first?”

“Ew, you kiss your mother like that?”

Honey chuckled, but didn’t reply. The cushion was comfy and the warmth of the whiskey was coaxing him back to sleep. It wasn’t until he felt a gentle pressure against his mouth that he jolted awake.

His eyes shot open in time to see Papyrus lean away from him, hand on Sans’ back to keep him in place against his shoulder, looking mildly disgusted.

“Gross, you taste like cigarettes.” Despite the disgust, there was a playfulness in his eyes that Honey didn’t miss, his scowl twitching at the edges as it itching to smirk. “You awake now? Come on! Get a move on!”

Honey could feel the warmth on his cheeks, but ignored it as he slipped from the booth. “What, I don’t get to be carried?”

“What are you?” Papyrus asked as they walked out into the bustling cold, heading back towards their shared home. “Jealous?”

“Kinda, yeah,” Honey said, surprising himself by his own honesty. He decided to just run with it, trailing behind the brothers by a few feet. “Come on, Paps. When do I get a turn?”

It still felt weird using that name, but it got easier with every passing day. Papyrus kept silent for a moment, crimson boots carving a deep path in the snow as he walked.

Finally, he glanced back at him with a single scarred eye. “What? You mean more than just a kiss?”

Honey’s soul raced at the look Papyrus was giving him and the tone his copy’s voice took. He swallowed his emotions and forced an easy smirk onto his face. “Yeah. That’s exactly what I mean.”

Papyrus’ mouth twisted into the sexiest smirk Honey had ever seen. He had to fight to keep himself from getting too worked up over a single smile.

“Quit smoking for a month. …Then we’ll talk.”

Honey stopped walking. “Wait. You serious?”

Papyrus faced the front again, leaving Honey behind without any sign of slowing for him. “OF COURSE! I’M ALWAYS SERIOUS!”

Honey wondered just how true that statement was. Flirting with his double had been different than when he flirted with Sans. Usually with Sans, he was the one being chased, denying Sans what he wanted. With Papyrus, the tables had been turned and he had become the pursuer. But Papyrus was more of a tease than he had been. Honey had never made an inch of progress besides his first time in the closet with Sans.

Until now.

Without thinking about it, he grinned and teleported in front of Papyrus before he reached the door, enjoying the fact that there was a red dusting on his double’s cheekbones. Papyrus’ eyes widened a bit before he scowled slightly, knowing he’d been exposed.

That blush meant he WAS serious, which just made Honey’s pulse race even faster.

“Okay. You got a deal.”

On month without a cigarette? How hard can it be?


	2. The Prostitute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Sapphire_Sphinx: Oh, this sounds fun. Let's see... Pairing: HorrorSans/SwapfellPapyrus. AU setting: hmmm how about an escort type of thing
> 
> HorrorSans/SFPapyrus with escort prompt. 
> 
> A new monster appears in underground who reminds Sans strongly of his brother. When he finds him selling his body in an alley, he can’t resist. 
> 
> Tags: Explicit Smut, Prostitution, DubCon-ish, Bondage, Drugging, Sex Slavery.

 

“F-Fuck, yes…” Sans rocked his hips against the little slim thing’s mouth, his cock buried down the whore’s pretty little throat. A tight, translucent sheath of pale gold, squeezing and massaging his shaft, swallowing him with experienced ease. Sans stared down at him, imagining him as his brother, wishing it were him. But something like this was beyond his baby brother. Sans knew.  
  
He’d tried.  
  
But that’s why the red district at the Hotel existed, why Sans had gathered and kept all the gold he’d found on corpses and not yet corpses, why he chose this pretty little thing to satisfy his needs.   
  
Long limbed, golden tooth and broken face, no one knew who he was. He just appeared one day. Rumors were he had come from another world, much like this one but better, or worse. It was hard to tell. He spoke little and it wasn’t long before they found him here, standing in the filthy alley in the shadow of the Hotel, leaning against the wall dressed in nothing but an oversized coat and ripped fishnets he must have scrounged up from the Dump.  
  
He had been smart. Made himself useful.  
  
Sans liked him.   
  
“Good. That’s good.” Sans pulled out and the slim little thing coughed, sitting back on his heels and looking up at him like a lost, sad puppy, saliva dripping off his chin. “Do you want more G? I have a lot more where that one coin came from.”  
  
As expected, the lights in the baby whore’s eyes shone with interest. Sans reached down, stroking his skull and the sweet thing leaned into it, purring with affection. He really was like a puppy.  
  
“Come on. I know a short cut.”

  
~  


“Ah…ah…S-Sans…”  
  
How he knew his name, Sans didn’t know, and didn’t really care. It was another bonus, more proof that he had chosen so damn well, that he was so fucking lucky. It was almost a shame really. Just a little.  
  
Sans had him on his elbows and knees, face pressed against a stained pillow. The room was filthy, but still one of the cleaner ones of the Hotel. Sans didn’t care, didn’t mind the bugs. It was no better than the Dump really. And besides, he didn’t notice the smell.  
  
He was face deep in the little thing’s pussy, spread wide by his thumbs, his crimson tongue buried deep as he drank his delicious juices. The baby whore was flooding into his mouth, his thighs twitching with pleasure as he moaned into the pillow. Sans had pushed his fishnets down to his knees, licking up any juices he had missed, sliding down the barely scratched thighs bones.   
  
God, he tasted so good.

 

~

 

The sweet little thing looked so good in chains.   
  
Arms strung up with skinny wrists shackled and hung from the wall inside Sans’ shed, his little whore sat on the floor, legs spread wide for him. His pussy was already drenched, making a tiny, golden pool on the straw strewn floor. He never resisted, even after Sans drugged him and brought him here, naked. Well, nearly naked. Sans let him keep his coat. It looked so cute on him and it was freezing out in the shed. Cold bones weren’t sexy.  
  
Sans nuzzled and kissed his new pet’s neck, licking and nibbling. His slim baby moaned, eyes in a daze from the aphrodisiac and pain killers. He took good care of him. Spreading his thighs apart, Sans pushed his cock inside, groaning with how tight he was. Good. He had got him before the bastards could stretch him out, fuck him until he was broken. No, Sans would take care of him now. Treat him well. Take his time. Be gentle.   
  
Keep him useful for a good long while.  
  
“I love you,” Sans murmured against his neck as he began to move, sweet at first, then harder and harder, pounding him into the wall. “My sweet, sweet pet.”  
  
Glittering tears gathered at the edges of the baby whore’s sockets, running down his cheeks as he was fucked. He was smiling, mouth open as he moaned, tongue sliding out to kiss Sans, trying to press as close to him as possible despite the chains. His thin hips rose to meet his every thrust, legs wrapped around Sans’ waist.  
  
“Y-Yes! M-M’lord…M’lord…P…Please…fuck me…more…more…”  
  
Sans cursed, moaning as his pet tightened around him, as if trying to pull him further inside. He saw no reason to deny him what he wanted, plunging his thick cock as deep as his slim baby could take, feeling the pleasure begin to build. It wasn’t long before they came together, covering each other in their filth, before starting up all over again, in a new position, pushing his baby’s face against the cement wall, fucking him from behind.   


It was the beginning of a beautiful relationship. 


	3. The Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From DragoonMaster1212: Merry Christmas!! For your dabble fest what about Edgeberry (us!sans x uf!papyrus) and perhaps one of them being kidnapped if you can? Yandere Papyrus perhaps? Please and thank you!
> 
> Edgeberry with Yandere Papyrus prompt. 
> 
> Papyrus is a GREAT boyfriend. It’s Blue who’s being difficult. 
> 
> Tags: NonCon, Explicit Smut, Violent Sex, Yandere UF Papyrus, Humiliation/Punishment, Captivity.

 

“Don’t look at me like that! You gave me no choice!”

His boyfriend had once again tried to sneak out late at night again, ignoring his curfew that Papyrus had set for his safety. Luckily, nothing has happened, but who knows what could have if Blue hadn’t gotten caught in the traps he set around the house. This Sans, his beautiful Blue, didn’t know the danger of this new world, spoiled rotten by the easy going nature of his home world. Papyrus simply had to be firmer in his training. It was for Blue’s own good.

Blue was shaking. Of course, since he had been stripped of his clothes, sitting naked and cold on the bed. He’d get them back when he earned them. Kneeling on the bed, avoiding his eyes (because he knew how bad he’d been, shame on him!), Papyrus couldn’t deny Blue was beautiful. Smooth, unmarked bones and wide, watery blue eyes, Papyrus could feel the heat rise in his soul at the sight of his new lover.

He sat beside him, leaning over to stroke his skull. Blue flinched away, yanked back by the chain connected to the collar around his neck. It was latched to the bed post. There was only enough slack to move around the bed, but that’s it. It was fine. It wasn’t like Blue needed to be anywhere else. He’d be grounded until Papyrus decided Blue had fully learned his lesson.

“I know you’re feeling ashamed right now,” Papyrus said, scooting closer and running his hand down Blue’s skull now that there was nowhere his boyfriend could go. “But don’t fret. Just serve your time, be good, and you’ll be released soon enough. I’m not merciless, you know.”

Blue raised his head and there was something soft and vulnerable in his eyes, something like hope. It was so beautiful, so rare. Papyrus felt his soul throb at the sight of it.

“You…you mean it?” he said softly. “You…You’ll let me go?”

“Of course!” Papyrus cupped his chin, smiling fondly. “But first…”

He shifted even closer, his free hand unzipping his pants. He was already fully hard, turned on by his love’s voice. “You have to fulfill your duties as the Great Papyrus’ boyfriend! It’s your honor and yours alone. Aren’t you happy?”

The light in Blue’s eyes faded a little, fear flashing in them, before he glanced away. With his hand on his chin, Papyrus could feel him swallow. He patiently gave him some time to master his guilt and allow himself this one treat. He stroked himself as he waited, shivering with anticipation. His other hand gently stroked his lover’s cheek, rubbing circles against his lower jaw. Finally Blue looked up, and Papyrus felt a little disappointed that the light was still gone, only a hint of it left.

Papyrus kissed him gently, pressing their teeth together with a soft clack. He ran his fingers down Blue’s spine and he could feel the other give in a little more, the tension easing. With his thumb, Papyrus carefully pried his boyfriend’s jaw open, slipping his tongue inside. Blue didn’t pull back or try to bite him like the first time they kissed, but instead opened his mouth freely for him, tongue laying in wait at the bottom of his mouth. It was an improvement!

Papyrus broke the kiss and pulled Blue’s head towards his lap, his soul humming with heat. He couldn’t wait any longer, not when Blue was being so good! He pushed his cock inside his boyfriend’s mouth and Blue struggled for only a second before he went slack in his grip. Papyrus stroked the top of his lover’s spine, moaning softly as Blue swallowed and gently gagged around him. It was a lovely sound.

“Good. Good boy.” Encouragement was important! Even when it was hard to speak, the warmth around his cock distracting. “Like that…you’re doing so well…”

Blue did his best, but soon even this wasn’t enough.

Papyrus pulled him off. Blue took several gasping breaths, appearing dizzy. He didn’t resist as Papyrus laid him back against the bed, spreading his legs as he moved on top of him. It wasn’t until Papyrus kissed his neck and started to rub his wet cock against his sensitive sacrum did Blue start to shake again, pressing his hands against Papyrus’ shoulders.

“N-No…please…P…Papy…d-don’t…”

God, he loved it when Blue called him that. Papyrus nuzzled his cheek, running his hands up and down his lover’s chest. “It’s okay. I’ll be gentle this time, I promise. It won’t hurt.”

Blue began to cry. Papyrus reached between Blue’s thighs and ran his fingertips up and down his pubic symphysis.

“Close your eyes,” Papyrus whispered against his skull. “It’s okay. Come on. Be a good boy for me.”

Blue’s sniffed, sobbing quietly. Still, he obeyed and closed his eyes. His sobbing was soon replaced with soft, broken moans. Papyrus kept moving, rubbing his cock inside him, his fingers outside. Finally, Blue’s magic pooled obediently inside his pelvis, hot and tight around him.

Papyrus groaned and began to move immediately. Blue cried out, arching his back as Papyrus rocked in and out of him, stretching him out.

“It…it…huuurts…” Blue gasped, tears running down the side of his face. “It…hurts…”

But he was lying. Cause Papyrus could hear him moaning too and he was so wet, so slick.

Such a bad boy, lying to him.

He’d have to teach him to not lie to his boyfriend.

Papyrus picked up the speed, groaning. The bed rocked and creaked with their lovemaking.

Blue’s words became sharp, broken cries and nothing more. Papyrus wrapped a hand around his throat and even that stopped. Blue’s eyes snapped open, eyes wide and watery and full of terror, full of life. Papyrus squeezed a bit more and Blue’s spine arched further, his cunt clenching around him, making him groan.

“There, there…” Papyrus hissed, rocking harder and harder into that tight heat, the pleasure beginning to build. “You…must…learn! AH!”

He came with a shudder, spilling his hot seed deep inside his Blue. It was the best feeling in the world.

Blue didn’t come.

Once he came down, Papyrus let him go and saw that Blue had lost consciousness, tears and drool sliding down to the pillow, making a mess. He’d have to wash it later.

Blue’s soul was still pulsing, his small chest rising and falling gently. He looked beautiful. Peaceful. Perfect.

Papyrus leaned over and kissed his forehead.

“Goodnight, Blue.”


	4. The Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From rpggirlreblogs: "Oh, let me throw my hat in the ring! Pairing - HoneyMustard (us!paps/uf!sans) Setting - discovering voice kink. You're a very talented writer, thanks you!"
> 
> Sans agrees to a bet he’s confident he’ll win. What he didn’t count for was Stretch’s secret weapon. 
> 
> Tags: Voice Kink/Dirty Talk, Grinding, Groping, Cursing, Lots of Cursing XD.

 

_Damn this bastard._

_Damn his sexy face, damn his sexy body, and especially damn his goddamn sexy_ _…_

“Hey, Red,” Stretch whispered against the side of his skull. “You sure this isn’t turning you on?”

“N-No…W-what makes…you think that?” Red managed to get out, inwardly cursing his stammer. He wasn’t even that turned on by what he was doing. The bet was that Stretch get him aroused enough to beg without taking his clothes off. If he won, Stretch would go a whole day without any clothes at all. If he lost, well…

He didn’t want to think about it.

Stretch chuckled against his neck, his breath making his shiver. “Well, your voice is breaking for one.”

His long fingers were rubbing him in all the right places, but outside the fabric of his clothes. One hand was against his shirt, slipping under his jacket to press against each of his ribs, the other had been more direct, right between his legs, rubbing through his shorts. Red had managed to hold back his erection for the first few minutes…that was until Stretch pressed up behind him, mouth close against his skull, and started talking.

“It…is…not!” Red bit out, swallowing down a groan as Stretch gently massaged the lump that had formed at his groin. “Okay. So what. I’m horny. I’m always horny. The bet wasn’t to just turn me on. You have to make me beg. Good fucking luck.”

Stretch laughed softly again, then made a soft, breathy groan that went straight to Red’s cock. “Okay. How about this then?”

He began to grind against him, pressing Red further against the dinning table. Red gripped the wood, his palms sweaty as he felt his infuriating boyfriend’s boner press against his tail bone. The fabric of his shorts felt rough against the sensitive bone and it wasn’t long before the area was throbbing with heat.

_Fuck this guy_ _… I won’t lose!_

“Heh,” Red forced himself to smirk. “What happens if you end up breaking first? What do I get then?”

“Oh?” Stretch’s voice had changed, going deeper, breathier. It made Red’s knees weak. “You can get anything you want then…”

Red shut his eyes and said nothing, gritting his teeth together. He wanted Stretch to keep talking. Wanted him to slip his hands under his goddamn clothes. Wanted him to fuck him all the while talking against his bones like that, the vibration of it running down his spine, right down to his groin. God, it was so hot.

But he refused! He wasn’t going to lose without a fight.

“What? Cat got your tongue?” Stretch whispered, nuzzling his cheek. “Come on, baby. I know you want it…”

“…Goddamnit, will you SHUT UP!!”

_Fuck._

Stretch’s hips went still, but remained press against him. Red’s entire body was like a live wire, sensitive to the slightest stimulation. But Stretch had stopped groping him. His hands lay limp against Red’s shirt and shorts. The still pressure was actually even worse. Red could feel his soul throbbing in his chest, aching with need. Even now, he refused to give in. He’d die first. Fuck this guy.

Stretch laughed once more, this time pressing his mouth directly against his jawbone. “Oh? You want me to… _shut up_?”

Red shivered and the tiniest of whines escaped through his teeth. Stretch’s voice was pure sex and honey and god…god… ** _god_** …

He could read the motherfucking weather forecast in that voice and Red’s shorts would be a mess.

Stretch didn’t bother touching him after that. Instead he tilted Red’s face, turning it so he could speak directly into where his ear would have been if he had one. “Red, you’re so fucking sexy, I can’t stand it. Just watching you, the flush in your bones, the stubbornness in your eyes. I want to wreck you. Please, let me. Let me fuck you, baby. Just say the word and I’ll bend you over this table and fuck you until you can’t walk anymore.”

Red’s knees buckled and he leaned forward heavily against the table. He’d have bent over it and press his tailbone against Stretch’s crotch, silently asking what he refused to say, but Stretch wouldn’t let him. He held his skull in place, panting and speaking in the roughest, deepest, sexiest voice Red has ever heard in his life.

“Come on, baby. My sweet, sexy Red. I’m so hard just thinking of you. I want to be inside you, please baby,  _please_ …”

“Oh fuck, oh fuck!” Red gasped, his resolve shattering to dust. He couldn’t control it, the words just spilling out of his mouth. “Oh fuck, Stretch, fuck me, god please, please fuck me, fuck…and keep talking, fuck please, keep fucking talking please!”

_Damn._

He could feel Stretch’s smirk against his jaw.

“ _With pleasure_.”


	5. The Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Can we see some g bros fontcest
> 
> Sans gets in trouble with his brother, but in the end, they both get what they want. 
> 
> Tags: Grinding, Fontcest, Light Somnophilia, Soft Smut.

 

Sans slipped into his brother’s lap, his hands on either side of his shoulders. Papyrus didn’t move at first, most of his face covered by the book he was reading. Finally, he glanced over the pages, purple eyes glowing faintly. “Yes, brother?”

“The kid’s in bed.” Sans leaned forward, resting his chin on top of the book. “We’re all alone.”

“That we are,” Papyrus returned to reading his book, but Sans could see the smirk in the corners of his mouth, his eyes not moving, not reading.

“Are you still steamed about earlier? I said I’m sorry.”

“I don’t get steamed, brother,” Papyrus said, turning a page with noted exaggeration. “That said, you could do with learning some…restraint.”

“Huh. Restraint, eh?”

Papyrus inhaled sharply as Sans began to move his hips, grinding against his brother’s lap. “How about you teach me some?”

His brother continued to ignore him for only a minute, before finally he set the book down and gave Sans a pointed stare, one that made him shiver with pleasure.

“Now, now, brother. Shouldn’t you have a little more…self respect?” Papyrus said, but Sans had his attention now. His brother leaned back, sliding an arm across the top of the couch. “Or do you enjoy behaving like a dog?”

The words would have stung if not for the flush on his brother’s cheeks, the glow of his eyes. He was loving this.

“Sorry. Can’t help it around you…” Sans slipped out of his jacket, letting it fall to the floor. He leaned in closer, nuzzling his brother’s cheek, along the scar connecting to his eye. “You just looked so good earlier…look so good now…I can’t stand it…”

Papyrus rose a hand to the back of his neck before sliding it down to Sans’ waist. He squeezed gently once, but didn’t pull, resting at his hip. “I see. Still, be mindful around the child, will you?”

“Of course, bro. Anything for you.”

A silence fell between them, each staring at each other with equal longing, though Papyrus was holding back, as usual. Sans leaned forward, kissing him, rolling his hips against his brother’s.

“Will you come to bed?” he whispered, panting. He was probably doing more to fluster himself than the other, his plan backfiring.

“Mmm,” Papyrus said, eyes roaming over every inch of him in a sexy, analytical way. “In a minute. Why don’t you go up first, get comfortable. I won’t keep you.”

“You better not.”

Papyrus nuzzled him neck, kissing him gently, before pulling back again and picking up his book.

Sans scoffed and gave him one last grind before slipping off. Picking up his jacket from the floor, he headed upstairs, the garment draped across his shoulder. He glanced back once and noticed Papyrus was once again pretending to read his book. But he knew better.

His brother couldn’t hide the small tent in his pants.

~

Sans moaned softly in his sleep, his body burning.

Papyrus had underestimated Sans’ ability to keep awake once in the prone position. Once he was in bed, stripped down to his underwear, he promptly dozed off, dreaming of his brother and all the things they could do together. The dream was so vivid. It felt like there were hands roaming his body, his chest, then up his arms, his wrists pinning them down.

“Wha…?”

He opened his eyes, only slightly surprised to find his brother inches from his face, straddling his waist under the covers. He had summoned floating hands, pinning his wrists to the bed. The ones attached to his slender arms were pushing up Sans’ shirt, exposing his chest. Sans was so worked up, he had manifested a torso, skin warm and sensitive to his brother’s touch. He arched his spine, rolling his hips against his brother’s. Still drowsy with sleep, it took a moment for him to realize he was naked from the waist down…and so was Papyrus.  

“Shhh… Be nice and quiet for me, brother,” Papyrus whispered, pressing a finger against his teeth. “Frisk is sleeping next door.”

Sans smirked and opened his mouth, letting the finger fall against his tongue. Papyrus’ face was flushed, sweat already running down the side of his jaw. He pressed his finger into his mouth and Sans obediently sucked on it with a soft sound. He tugged at the hands pinning down his wrists, heat building in his bones at the pressure. He was at his brother’s mercy.

He’d never been so turned on in his life, panting like a dog as he spread his thighs, offering himself up to him.

Luckily, his brother didn’t have much restraint either. Not when they were alone and Sans was this desperate.

It wasn’t long before he was inside, hot and sweet at the same time. Sans groaned softly, his head falling back against the pillow.

“Mmm…ngh, bro…”

Papyrus didn’t say a damn word, staring down at him as if he was the most fascinating specimen,  _his_ specimen. He rolled his hips more firmly than the teasing little nudges Sans had done earlier, gripping the sides of his ribs, pulling with each thrust.

Sans stared at the ceiling, the pleasure overwhelming. He felt his brother’s hand against his cheek, felt his gaze, staring with an intensity that made Sans feel like the only thing that mattered in existence.

It was amazing to say the least.


	6. The Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Sans/Papyrus with possessive Sans for the drabble thing! (Can be noncon if you want)
> 
> Sans has been planning for this night ever since the moment he fell in lust with his sweet, precious little brother. 
> 
> Tags: Incest, Fontcest, Implied Molestation of a Minor, Possessive Sans, Teen Papyrus, First Time/Lost Virginity, Explicit Smut, DubCon, Sexual Manipulation (even if Papyrus has NO IDEA), Unhealthy Relationship, Sexual Conditioning. 
> 
> Wordcount: 2,927

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Implied Molestation of a Minor. I leave Papyrus’ current age in the fic ambiguous on purpose. He is anywhere between 19-13, basically a teenager. If it’s more of turn on to imagine him 18 or older, do so! If on the other hand, you’re like me…heh, go for it!
> 
> May add to this one....or make it its own multichapter fic. We'll see.

 

Sans had wanted to wait, had been so patient for all these years, but someone had forced his hand. If he waited any longer, it might to be too late. He’d lose the most precious thing in the Underground.

And like hell he was going to let that happen.

Even  _his_ laziness had a limit.

Sans had noticed from the start, of course, the way Grillby eyed his brother. Papyrus had barely come to age, still a healthy teenager, but even so he had noticed the way the bartender’s gaze lingered on his baby brother’s hips, his lower back. Sans could imagine the fantasies running through the fire monster’s mind. He could, of course, because they had been running through his own mind for years. Still, Sans had let it slide, his laziness making him passive. Papyrus, young and oblivious, didn’t realize the danger he was in, every time he came through those doors to drag his big brother back home. Maybe that had been a mistake, not taking action sooner. If Papyrus came to realize…

Eager to become an adult, Papyrus had easily agreed to be Grillby’s first (and only) busboy. Sans had been there when the bar owner offered. Had been there when Papyrus enthusiastically nodded and accepted. Had been there to witness Grillby placing a hand on his brother’s hip with a smile. The monster didn’t even bother to check in with Sans first, or even try to hide his true intent. Or maybe he thought the brief, yet affectionate touch would be overlooked by them both.

Maybe Papyrus.

But Sans wasn’t an idiot.

And like hell he was going to let Grillby take what was  _his._

“Come on, bro. Just like we practiced.”

A blush rose in Papyrus cheeks and Sans could feel his nervous energy, pressed against his shoulder. Sans ran his hand up and down his brother’s spine like he’s done every night on Papyrus’ bed before storytime. But today was special and he could tell Papyrus was both excited and nervous he’d get it wrong (though he’d never admit it). It just was who he was.

“L-Like this?” Papyrus asked, one hand in Sans’ shorts, gently squeezing Sans as he had been shown the night before. “D…Does it feel good?”

Sans sighed, nuzzling his beloved brother’s skull. “Mmm, yeah. Just like that. You’re a pro.”

He could feel some of the tension leave his brother’s body. Papyrus leaned forward and stroking with more vigor, thumb rubbing just beneath the head every time his hand came up, making Sans moan. A bead of liquid appeared at the tip, before sliding down his length, staining his brother’s delicate hand.

It had been so hard to be patient.

Sans kissed the top of Papyrus’ skull, petting his spine. “So good. Thanks, bro.”

Papyrus shifted closer, eyes focused on what he was doing with the same intense concentration he put into everything. It was easy to get him to do this for him. All his brother needed was a little recognition, some acknowledgment that he was a good boy, a wonderful and amazing monster, and he would do practically anything for you. Easy.

Sans noticed the glow in his brother’s cheeks, below his waist, filtering through the fabric of his pants. He smiled. “Hey, how about you give it a little taste. You know, like we practiced. Only if you want to, of course. You’re just so good at it.”

Papyrus looked up at him, face flushed, but eyes shining. “Okay!”

Without hesitation, his little brother leaned over his lap, summoning his tongue and the inner lining of his mouth, and wrapped both around Sans’ throbbing cock, pulling it free from the confines of Sans’ shorts. He closed his eyes as he focused, taking the thick length further and further down his throat. Sans leaned back with a groan, propped up by one hand. The other gently stroked Papyrus’ skull, down the side of his face, his jaw, coaxing him to relax…and take him even deeper.

When they had first started doing this, Papyrus could barely take in more than just the head, licking the tip nervously. Now, learning to suppress his gag reflex, his brother swallowed him whole, struggling only slightly, but never pulling back, never giving up. Papyrus was amazing. His tongue rubbed against the underside, up and down as he slowly began to bob his head as taught. He’d go faster if Sans let him, but he kept a firm grip at the back of his neck, controlling the pace.

He needed to last longer tonight.

“Fuck, Paps… That feels real good.” Sans glanced over Papyrus’ shoulder, eyeing the space between his brother’s thighs. “Let me…show you…my appreciation…”

Sans slipped his hand under Papyrus’ waistband, pressing a palm against him. He let out a soft groan of relief that Papyrus had made a swollen cunt for him tonight. The previous night, his brother had made a cock for the first time, larger than expected for his age. It had been fine, Sans’ mouth having gone dry at the sight of it, and he had happily showed his brother how to handle it, had made him cry out his name.

Baby’s first hand job.

But Sans had special plans this night that required female equipment. He’d hate to have Papyrus try to reform when he was already so worked up. He didn’t want to hurt him ever. Not even by accident.

He just needed to claim what was rightfully his.

Papyrus’ firsts.

Only a few left now.

His little brother tensed for only a moment at Sans’ invasive, but familiar touch. Papyrus soon relaxed, spreading his legs for him as he continued to work his mouth around his brother’s cock. He pulled back a bit now, tongue twirling around the sensitive head while using a hand to stroke the rest of it, slick with his saliva, as he caught his breath.

Sans had always made it fun for him, made it comfortable, even if his brother didn’t recognize how dirty this was, didn’t know brothers were forbidden to do these sorts of things for each other. All Papyrus knew was that this was how adults shared affection and he so desperately wanted to be an adult already. It had been easy to make his baby brother a willing participant, though it had taken a bit longer than Sans would have liked.

It had taken years - nights of cuddles, and then touches, and then…

Papyrus’ first orgasm was one of Sans’ best moments of his life. His brother’s eyes glazed over in pleasure, the tremble of his bones, the gentle moan that followed, the way he quickly fell asleep after despite all his boundless energy.

Sans had fallen in love with him all over again.

Things continued more smoothly since then.

His little brother was already wet under his fingers. Another achievement - teaching Papyrus to get aroused from sucking cock alone. He was such a good, good boy. A real fast learner. Sans rewarded him, rolling his thumb over his firm, sensitive nub. Papyrus gasped around him, pulling his head up, but kept working. He was so eager to please, to keep his big brother happy. His mouth hung open as he rolled the tip of his tongue over the head of Sans’ cock, lapping up the magic there as his hand continued to pump his brother’s length. He glanced up at him, his eyes hungry for praise, for reassurance.

“Feels amazing, bro,” Sans whispered. He slipped his fingers past his brother’s folds, rubbing against the slick inside. “How do you feel? Good?”

Papyrus’ expression softened with pleasure as he nodded, panting.

Sans smirked. “You like it when your big brother touches you like this, don’t you?”

Another nod. “Y-yes, b-brother…”

Papyrus entire demeanor changed, his expression glazed over, hazy. Was this the “sub-space” he had read about? Not like Papyrus knew. He had no idea, but he didn’t need to. Papyrus was safe. Sans would never let anything hurt him. Not even himself.

“Do you want me to lick you down there?”

They had played this game before, phrased exactly in those words. Papyrus was comfortable in the familiarity of it, of what he knew was to come. Not knowing Sans had something else in store for them tonight.

Papyrus nodded again, gasping softly as Sans slipped a finger inside him. He met no resistance, his passage drenched. He fingered him a bit longer, just the one finger, then gently introduced a second, carefully spreading him open. His brother had gotten too lost, too distracted. Sans’ cock was forgotten for now, Papyrus only squeezing it from time to time as he moaned.

It was fine. Sans was getting too worked up anyways. He needed a break for what he had planned.

“Scoot back.”

Papyrus didn’t move at first, rolling his hips against his fingers. Sans had to pull his hand away to bring him back to reality, the daze lifting slightly. Papyrus shifted obediently, laying on his back. Sans pulled off his brother’s shorts, pressing his legs apart. He admired the sight for a moment, pushing up his brother’s t-shirt to expose his ribs. Papyrus’ bones were warm and glowed softly with magic, his body rising and falling with each deep inhale. The nervousness was gone. They’d done this enough times for him to be confident that it would be okay. To know it wouldn’t hurt. To know what to do.

To enjoy it.

First things first.

Sans leaned down and kissed his mouth.

Papyrus’ eyes widened in surprise, waking up from his pleasured daze.

Sans had waited for this. Years. He’d kiss the top of his skull, his shoulder, the top of his sternum, his inner thighs, his…

But never on the mouth.

He wanted to wait till Papyrus was older, with the romantic notions of a teenager, for a first kiss to mean something to him.

Amusing how his brother knew enough to know that monsters in love kissed at their wedding, but not what they did during their honeymoon.

Sans could practically hear the frenzy going on in Papyrus’ mind, the gears churning at light speed, trying to figure out what this meant, what he wanted it to mean, what Sans had meant by it, what he should do, what, what…?

Then he made the decision Sans had bet everything on.

Papyrus’ eyes slid shut and he kissed back, arms sliding around Sans neck, relaxing against him with a soft sound.

Sans smiled against his teeth, before licking them, coaxing his brother’s mouth open. Papyrus followed his lead, willing and eager, but inexperienced. Sans showed him, tongue sliding against the one inside, and his brother copied the motion, moaning. He gasped into the kiss, arching his lower back as Sans returned his hand to his dripping pussy, rubbing slow circles against his clit.

Sans broke the kiss gradually, their foreheads nearly touching as he looked into his brother’s eyes. “Did you like that?”

Papyrus nodded, his expression full of love, of pleasure, of  _desire_.

Papyrus was ready.

“Papyrus, I love you,” he whispered, meaning it. “You’re so beautiful, so wonderful. I  _want_  you.”

His brother flushed deeply and tears of emotion were pooling at the edges of his sockets, but he nodded, fervently. He pulled Sans down, clacking their mouths together a bit too hard in his excitement. “Brother! Brother, I love you too! I want you too!”

Sans grinned. Papyrus had missed the meaning of his words, as expected, but it didn’t matter.

He’d learn soon.

Sans pulled his fingers free as they kissed deeply again, tongues entwined. Sans shifted carefully, letting his hips fall between his brother’s thighs. His shorts had already been discarded, tugging on his brother’s naked waist so they fit together like a puzzle piece. He rolled his hips, letting his cock slide against his brother’s folds, making them both moan. A shiver of excitement, of anticipation, ran down his spine. Sans had dreamed of this, carefully planned for this, patiently waited for this moment for so long.

For years.

Now he was here, a year or two earlier than expected thanks to the new threat of that damned bartender.

No, Papyrus was  _his!_

Papyrus’ first kiss, his first “I love you”, his first…

They were HIS!

“Do you trust me?” Sans whispered against Papyrus’ mouth, taking hold of his brother’s thighs. He re-positioned himself, the head of his cock nudging against his little brother’s warm, wet, and utterly enticing entrance.

Papyrus’ arms around his neck tightened, a shiver running through his brother’s bones, and Sans knew Papyrus didn’t know what was coming, even when it was so damn obvious. His brother had no clue, never had any interest, never asked him or anyone else. Sans knew, because he watched his brother’s every move, watched how he spent his time online, watched the people he spent his time with.

No, Papyrus had no clue.

He nodded anyways, nuzzling the side of Sans’ neck with absolute trust. “Yes.”

It was the purest thing Sans had ever experienced.

Not Papyrus’ naive ignorance of what he was agreeing to. Not even the innocent confusion on his brother’s face the first time Sans touched him all that time ago.

No.

It was this.

Papyrus’ blind faith in him.

It was Sans’ most precious and prized possession.

It overwhelmed him. When Sans did finally move, he did so slowly, carefully. Not so much to make sure he didn’t hurt his brother, but simply because he wanted to  _savor_ this moment.

Papyrus’ grip tightened and a soft gasp left his mouth as he was slowly spread open for the first time. Sans moved slow enough and his brother was aroused enough that there was no pain on his face, in his voice. It must have felt strange, a pressure spreading him open, a solid heat pushing inside. There was only a moment of slight resistance before Sans broke through with a groan. Papyrus inhaled sharply, a soft cry escaping his mouth, his bones trembling in Sans’ grip.

He was so tight!

Inch by inch, Sans slid inside until he was completely wrapped by his little brother’s heat, and waited. Again, not so much for Papyrus comfort, but for his own composure. He didn’t want to come too quickly. Sans wanted this to last.

He kissed the side of Papyrus’ panting face, his brother clinging to the back of his jacket as he adjusted to having his brother’s cock inside him. He was shaking.

“Heh heh,” Sans breathed against his skull, nuzzling him. “How’s it feel…?”

“S-Sans…B-Brother…You…you’re…ngh…it’s…you’re…i-inside…m-me…”

“Heh. Yup”

Papyrus’ entire body was hot with magic, overcome with emotion and sensation. Finally, the  _perverseness_  of what they were doing seemed to hit his baby brother all at once and he was left  _speechless._

Sans began to move slowly at first, gradually increasing the pace. Each time he thrust inside, Papyrus gave a tiny grunt, followed by a groan as his brother pulled out, emptying him once more only to fill him back up again, over and over again. Soon, he was moaning freely as the friction began to burn his every nerve with pleasure, his name on his tongue. 

“Sans! Sans, please! Oh!”

“That’s right. You love this, don’t you?” Sans whispered, losing himself in the feeling of it. “You love being fucked by your big brother, don’t you? Such a slutty little boy.”

Papyrus wrapped his legs around Sans waist, clenching his cock as he was fucked, as Sans talked filth against his skull. “B-Brother! Nngh! Y-You…you’re-!”

“Say it! Say you’re mine!” Sans snapped his hips forward, sharper and sharper, the intimacy turning into something less soft, less romantic, more rough and dirty, more like fucking. “Mine!”

“S-SANS!” Papyrus cried out with each thrust, Sans pounding into him now. Mouth open, drool sliding down his jaw, Sans wondered how aware his brother was of how he looked right then, how much he looked like a fucking whore. No longer the pristine, innocent virgin. No, he was a fucking slut now. 

_His slut_.

“Y-YES! YES…I’M…I’M YOURS! B-BROTHER-!! P-PLEASE! D-DON’T…!!”

Papyrus was so close, Sans could feel it.

“Fuck, Papyrus…”

“SANS!!!!” Papyrus screamed as he came, his orgasm the strongest Sans had seen yet, ripping through his baby brother’s body, his bones convulsing. The spasms, Papyrus tightening and squeezing around Sans’ cock was all he needed. Sans pushed in to the hilt and filled him up, groaning his brother’s name, claiming his very core.

It was mind blowing. Everything turned white hot, searing with pleasure. As he came down, Sans was met with the image of his brother underneath him, soiled with sweat and come, chest heaving as he caught his breath. His cheeks were still flushed and his pussy still formed, throbbing and twitching around his still swollen cock.

Papyrus wanted a second round, even if he didn’t know it yet.

His dirty little whore.

Sans smirked, taking enjoyment at the realization that Grillby would never get to see this, never get to  _experience_ this. Even if Sans decided to share his brother with him at some point - with him watching or participating of course - it would never be like this, he’d never have Papyrus’ trust. His love. His first  _desire._


	7. The Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Yukiruki7: I hope im not to late for the quick drabbles if not then would it be ok for ~~error and ink~~ or even **undertale chara and frisk** if thats not to much to ask but either one is up to u entirely but maybe for the theme of it, it could walking in on masturbation and then helping? I understand if you dont want to do this or anything but if you thank you. And please if you ship either of the two then choose whichever paring you would like. Thank you hope you have had a wonderful Christmas.
> 
> Frisk and Chara's relationship is...a complicated one. Especially when one is a puppet, and the other doesn't "exist".
> 
>  
> 
> Tags: Male!Chara/Male!Frisk, Explicit Smut, Consensual, Rough Gay Sex/Choking, Underage?, You'll never know

 

“Don’t you know how to lock a door?”

“Don’t you know how to knock?”

Chara didn’t bother to stop, hand still wrapped around himself, running up and down his length as his eyes stayed glued to Frisk, still standing in the doorway. He was still dressed in the thin as paper white pajamas they had them wear in this place. He’d pushed his waistband just past his hips, showing off his hipbones and curved cock.

Frisk took in the sight, before glancing over his shoulder, down the dark hallway outside Chara’s room. “You don’t have much time left. You should finish up.”

“I don’t know,” Chara said, smirking. “Kind of hard now with an audience.”

“Wouldn’t that normally help? Do you want me to leave?”

“No. I’m just saying… It’s distracting…you there and not over here…”

Frisk rolled his eyes, but knew Chara was eying his bulge with interest. It was no use pretending he wasn’t interested. He closed the door behind him and made it to the bed in two long strides. “Scoot back.”

Chara shifted, pressing his back against the headboard. Frisk crawled onto the bed and bent over Chara’s waist, wrapping his mouth around the head of his cellmate’s cock without preamble.

“Shit…” Chara breathed, his hand moving to grip Frisk’s hair. “You don’t fool around, do you?”

Frisk glanced up at him, giving him the best bored expression he could make, as he ran his tongue from his companion’s sack to the tip of his cock, before swallowing him again with a soft sound. Chara was heavy and warm in his mouth, and it felt good to slide it deeper, down his throat, nearly choking himself on it. He could hear his Chara’s breath hitch, cursing as he pulled on his hair. He was close.

Frisk pulled away completely, yanking himself free from Chara’s hold.

“Fuck, what?!” Chara glazed crimson eyes flashed with frustration and anger. “Don’t stop!”

Frisk didn’t say anything, clearing his face of all expression. He rose to his knees and pushed down his pants to his ankles and then off, pushing them aside. Without a word, he straddled his companion’s lap. His scowl smoothing into a pleased smirk, Chara grabbed his thighs, digging in his nails. He didn’t pull, not yet, watching Frisk with a lustful hunger that made Frisk shiver.

It took a moment, but Frisk lowered himself down, stretching himself on the spit-slick cock. The pain of his nails, of the unprepared penetration, it just made Frisk harder. He closed his eyes as he moaned, filling himself completely with Chara’s cock.

“Fuck, Frisk!” Chara was panting, trembling, but he didn’t move, despite his obvious desire to do so. He wanted to pull, to push, to fuck him raw, to make him hurt. But he was waiting.

Frisk smiled faintly and nodded.

The simple gesture unlocked the chains on Chara’s restraint. All consideration vanished as he lifted Frisk till only the tip remained inside, before yanking him down fully, snapping his hips up at the same time so he was buried to the hilt. Frisk gasped out sharply, pain and pleasure racing up his spine as Chara repeated the move, over and over and over again. He was small and didn’t weight much, so it wasn’t too difficult to be fucked this way. Frisk held onto Chara’s shoulders for balance, but otherwise was completely pliant, letting Chara do as he pleased, taking his cruelty with a moan.

It wasn’t enough. Chara shoved him down, making Frisk lay on his back against the bed as he crawled on top of him, fucking him into the mattress. He wrapped his hands around Frisk’s throat, squeezing tightly till Frisk arched his back, gasping even as Chara continued to thrust into him, again and again, faster and faster.

“Yes, yes, fuck Frisk…” Chara moaned. “So…close…”

Frisk couldn’t speak even if he wanted to, the pleasure and agony rising, his vision darkening, until…

Frisk cried out as he came, cum spilling onto his hand as his back arched, his body convulsing with his orgasm.

Once it faded, he sunk back down against the golden flowers he was resting on. He stared up at the dark ceiling of the Underground, breathing deeply as he regained his composure and current surroundings.

_Damn_ , he thought. _I need to go see you more often if you_ _’re going to be like that…Chara_ …

Not like he had the time. He could already feel them loading in, feel their call to action, to move, to continue the endless journey.

With an inward sigh, he fixed his shorts and stood up in the middle of Asgore’s throne room and waited for the command to meet with the king who was waiting patiently, endlessly, for his appearance.

Frisk’s current reality sucked, but at least it had its hidden perks.

 


End file.
